


Why Do You Smell Like Grease

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: When lunch runs late the girls start asking questions.





	Why Do You Smell Like Grease

You rushed into your executive meeting and took a seat at the back quietly setting your clipboard and notepad down. Your friend and coworker looked oddly at you as you dropped into the chair slightly frazzled. 

“Are you okay?” Jamie leaned over and asked. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m good,” you plastered a smile on your face. 

“Y/N, why do you smell like grease?”’she asked leaning closer and sniffing. 

“I, uh…. I had to go get my car from the mechanic at lunch.” You told her trying to suppress your smile. 

“You have something on your cheek,” Shanie leaned over and wiped at your cheek. “It’s grease,” she looked at you skeptically. 

“What?” You asked innocently. 

“Just what happened at lunch?” Her and Jamie leaned closer. 

“I told you, I had to get my car,” you looked between them. 

“Where?” Shanie asked knowingly. 

“Um, Winchester’s.” You gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Oh! Did you finally talk to that mechanic?” Jamie whispered excitedly. She knew you had been into him for a long time, you were just too shy to do more then talk to him when you were in the shop. 

“Oh ya,” you smiled at her crossing your legs. 

You had planned to take a little longer lunch so you had time to run down town to Winchester’s Auto. You had dropped your car off earlier in the week to get your tires rotated and everything changed. While going through the car they had found some issues that caused your afternoon drop off to take 2 days. You had a friend drop you at the front door of the shop. Dean, the mechanic, had called and told you it was finally done. You pulled down on your blouse and straightened your skirt before striding into the office. 

“Hey Y/N.” Dean was leaned against the door to the shop, a towel in his hand. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt under a blue button down work shirt, grease smeared here and there on the front of his pants. You almost swooned just looking at him. 

“Hey Dean,” you smiled at him. Every time you were in the shop you couldn’t help but flirt with him. He was so damn cute and so easy to tease, he went along with it and teased you back. 

“Finally got all the kinks worked out,” he smiled at you tucking the rag he had into his back pocket. 

“It’s about time, I’ve been without a car for two days.” You told him leaning a hip on the counter. 

“Well come take a look,” he stepped back through the doorway motioning for you to walk ahead of him. 

You gave him a sly smile as you sashayed past him swinging your hips a little harder. You knew he would be looking at your ass in the tight black pencil skirt you had on. You led the way to the bay where your car was parked. 

“I rotated the tires and fixed the brakes,” he told you coming to a stop next to you. 

“I can’t thank you enough. I’m glad you caught that.” You looked sideways at him. Every time you were in here you just wanted to grab him and kiss him. He was attractive as hell even covered in grease, and he smelled amazing. 

“Me too, it could have been a doosey,” he told you meeting your gaze. 

“Pretty quiet around here today,” you commented looking around the empty garage. 

“Yeah, everyone went to lunch. I stuck around so you could pick up your car.” He smiled at you. 

“Now I feel bad,” you told him turning to face him chewing on your bottom lip. 

“Don’t feel bad. Please stop doing that,” he said quietly, his gaze focused where your teeth were worrying your lip. 

“Why?” You asked curiously. 

“Because, you tempt me.” His eyes slid to yours. 

“I do? Is that a bad thing?” You asked very aware of how close he was now. 

“When I have to work?” he sucked a breath in through his teeth stepping closer to you. 

“Okay, but is it that bad?” You asked looking up into his green eyes. 

“As soon as you walk through that door I can’t concentrate. I can’t get shit done. It’s bad.” 

“Yeah I guess that’s bad.” You released your lip to smirk at him. 

“God you’re hot, you know that?” He asked, his gaze sliding down to the v of your top. 

“I do now,” you laughed. 

Before you knew what was happening he reached out, cupping your face in his hand bringing his lips to yours. You stood in shock for a few seconds before what was happening registered and you kissed him back. You reached out and laid your hands on his broad chest leaning into him. You had imagined this moment on more then one occasion when you were talking to him. 

His tongue slid against your lips asking for entrance that you gladly granted. His tongue swept against yours pulling a moan from you. He tasted like mint gum and God could the man kiss. He drug his teeth across your bottom lip pulling back to look at you. His green eyes were almost blown black. 

“Well that was unexpected,” you said breathlessly. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since you walked into the shop 6 months ago.” He whispered against your lips. “Between the tight jeans, the skirts and those damn dress pants, god you’re tempting,” he moaned. 

“Is temptation a bad thing?” You asked him leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Hell no it’s not.” He met you halfway pressing his lips to yours before grabbing your hips, guiding you backwards. You had no idea where you were going but you didn’t care. You were careful not to trip over your heels as he guided you into the office off the garage. He shut the door behind him and locked it as you pushed his work shirt off his shoulders dropping it to the floor. Dean broke the kiss long enough to rip his T-shirt over his head. You let your eyes roam his torso. He was muscular and tan with a smattering of freckles across his shoulders. His fingers caught the hem of your shirt pulling it up over your head blocking your view, once he pulled it free you had no clue where he tossed it. His skin was hot against yours as you shamelessly pressed yourself to the front of him taking in the smell of grease and leather that was Dean. He was hot as hell. 

“God Dean,” you moaned as he kissed down your neck reaching back to unclasp your bra. He bit down on your shoulder sucking hard. You knew there would be a hickey there. You slid your hands up his back loving the feel of his skin. 

“You’ve been killing me, every time you walk by it's all I can do not to look at your ass. I have to look everywhere, anywhere else.” He told you sliding your bra down your arms tossing it to the desk behind you. His eyes roamed your bare breasts, he reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers against one nipple making your arch into his touch, a whimper coming from you. He cupped one breast and rolled your nipple between his rough fingers. 

“Dean, my god,” you grabbed him for support pressing your breast into his hand 

“I have wanted to touch you for so long,” he ground out watching you react to his touch. 

“Then touch me,” you moaned pulling him to you by his belt as you walked back towards the desk. 

“Oh I plan to,” he growled grabbing your hips as he followed. 

He pushed you back until you felt the desk, he reached around you without breaking the kiss to slide the papers out of the way. He grabbed your hips and lifted you effortlessly, setting you on the top of the now clear desk. 

You fumbled with his belt, you could hardly think straight with his hands on you. It felt like he was everywhere. He kneaded your breasts stooping to take one perky nipple into his mouth. You let out an obscene moan followed by a yelp as his fingers suddenly pressed against your core through your thin lace panties. 

He pulled you from the desk. Hooking his thumbs in your panties, he slid them down your legs letting you lift your feet before tossing them on the desk. You pushed back on his chest unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans around his ankles. 

“Holy shit!” You exclaimed looking up into his face. He was huge. You bit your lip as you reached out to wrap your hand around him. There was precum already leaking from his tip. You swirled your thumb around the tip catching the slick. You smirked at him before bringing your thumb to your lips, you sucked closing your eyes as you got a taste of him.

“God,” he moaned watching you. 

“He’s thick isn’t he?” You mused dropping your hands back to wrap around him. 

“I guess,” he chuckled. 

You cupped his balls as you stepped back and sat on the edge of the desk. He reached out bunching your skirt around your hips before slipping one hand down to slide his fingers through your dripping folds. 

You held onto his shoulders as he looked down into your eyes. He smirked at you before slipping one long thick finger into your pussy. 

You moaned, rolling your hips, down on his finger. He watched your face as he added another finger stretching you. 

You dropped your hands to cup his balls and wrap your hand around his length, you pumped him a couple of times before hooking your heels around his hips and pulling him towards you. 

“I want you,” you told him looking up under your lashes. 

“Yeah?” He asked cheekily as he stepped forward. 

“Just a little,” you sassed him as you rubbed the head of his dick along your slick folds. 

“Good,” he stepped forward pushing through your fingers into your pussy. 

“Fuck,” you groaned as he bottomed out. “Oh my god.” 

“Fuck you feel good.” He braced his hands on the desk near your hips. 

You rolled your hips up into him feeling him move inside you. He took the hint pulling out and sliding slowly back in. He was breathing heavy as he paused. 

“Fuck me Dean,” you told him grabbing his face and pulling him to you. Your tongue danced with his as he gripped your hips, sliding out and driving back into you. 

He yanked you to the edge of the desk gripping your hips so hard you knew you would have bruises. He found his pace and pounded into you. It took all you had not to scream at how good he felt dragging against your walls stretching you. 

You latched onto him and returned the favor of leaving him a hickey at the juncture of his shoulder pulling a filthy moan from him as you bit down. 

You pulled away just in time for him to pull you from the desk. He kissed you, holding you tightly against him before spinning you. 

“God I love your ass,” he laid himself along your back sliding his hands down your hips and around to your ass. 

“You look at it enough,” you told him breathlessly. 

“That’s because it’s amazing,” he nipped your ear as he pulled back. In one swift move he slid himself back into you.

At his angle he seemed impossibly larger. You bit down on your hand to keep from making any noise louder than the moaning already escaping your lips. 

His large hands wrapped around the front of your hips as he slid out and back in ever so slowly. 

“You look pretty hot bent over in those heels like this.” He mused looking down at you, your skirt bunched around your waist, ass in the air. 

“It’s all about the appeal,” you tossed over your shoulder looking back at him. 

“Oh it’s appealing alright,” he answered rubbing his hands up over your hips taking in the feel of your skin. Goosebumps erupted all over your body from the roughness of his hands. 

“Dean I can’t take it,” you mewled pressing your hips back into him. He chuckled and picked up his pace. It wasn’t very long before you were a tightly coiled spring, he was hitting your g spot dead on bringing strangled moans from you. 

“Dean I’m gonna come!” 

“Come for me Y/N,” he reached around and pressed his fingers against your sensitive nub. 

“Dean!” You cried out not caring who heard you. 

“That’s it,” he kissed your shoulder and the back of your neck continuing to pound into you. His pace stuttered, you knew he was close. You rolled your hips and pushed back meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“God Y/N!” He moaned holding himself as deeply as he could coating your walls with cum. 

He fell forward onto your back breathing hard. 

“Wow,” you mumbled smiling. 

“I agree. I have no idea why we didn’t do this sooner.” He said as he suckled at your earlobe. 

“You and I both.” You told him. He shifted and stood up reaching for your hand to help you stand. You turned toward him with a smile. 

“This is definitely not what I expected to be doing on my lunch today.” He told you. He reached for a roll of blue shop towels on the corner of the desk. 

“You and I both. This is the last place I expected to be.” You laughed as he handed you a couple of towels to clean yourself off. 

“It was well worth it.” He wiped your cum off of himself and pulled his pants up. 

“Oh yeah.” You agreed pulling your skirt down. You found your bra and slipped it back on. 

“Any idea where my shirt went?” You asked laughing as you both looked around. 

“Got it,” he pulled it from the chair behind the desk. 

“It’s a good thing I wore black today,” you winked at him pulling it over your head. 

“Yeah, good cover.” He stepped up to you. 

“I think it’ll work. I need to get back to work though, I have a meeting,” you looked down at your watch. 

“Damn,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. He brushed his fingertips down your cheek. 

“Tell me about it.” You told him kissing him again. 

“I thought you were leaving,” he smiled against your lips. 

”This is me leaving,” you laughed kissing him again. “Can’t you tell?”

“Oh yeah, I am watching your ass walk away,” he pulled back slightly. 

“Ugh,” you rolled your eyes as you stepped away and made your way out of the office. He kept a hold of your hand until he was forced to let go. 

You tossed a smile over your shoulder at him receiving a wink in return. 

“Well?” Jamie asked, pulling you from the memory of your lunch hour. 

“Yeah, um, yeah I talked to him.” You pressed your thighs together, remembering yet again, that your panties were still at the shop. 

“That doesn’t explain why you smell like grease,” Shanie smirked at you. 

“Sure it does, I hugged him.” You winked at her. 

“Uh hu,” she laughed knowing full well something happened. 

Your phone buzzed in your lap, causing you to look down. You hesitantly opened the text to find a picture of your panties in Dean’s hand. 

Missing something? Was the text that followed. 

Don’t lose those, they are my favorite. Was your response. 

His response was almost immediate, it was another picture. You opened the message and almost let out a squeak. Your panties were tucked in the glove box of his impala, his hand holding the door open. 

They’ll be safe here ;) I’ll see you at 7, maybe I’ll return them. 

7 it is =P you smiled as you hit send. 

You did your best to pay attention to the meeting, even with the smell of grease catching your attention every time you moved tempting you for later.


End file.
